fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster War Timeline
This is the timeline for the upcoming series "The Monster War". Timeline 1920's * 1925: Alien Baltan appears in New York, USA causing 1.2 million casualties. * 1927: Yongary appears in Beijing, China, causing 3.8 million casualties 1930's * 1933: Kraa appears in Buenos Aires, Argentina, causing 2.6 million casualties. * 1934: Gorgos appears in Nagasaki, Japan, causing 1.8 million casualties. Another Kaiju called Wangmagwi appeared in Ontario, Canada, causing 2.5 million casualties. 1940's * 1943: Dorigorus and Dorigon attack Tokyo, Japan, causing 3.2 million casualties. * 1945: The USA drop the bombs Little Boy and Fat Man to Hiroshima and Nagasaki respectively. * 1948: The Kaiju Baragon was awakens due to the bombing of Hiroshima and appears in Okinawa, Japan, causing 2.4 million casualties. 1950's * 1952: Pagos appears in Monterrey, Mexico, causing 2.1 million casualties. * 1956: The Blob appears in Barcelona, Spain, causing 3.2 million casualties. * 1957: The Crab Monsters appears in Valparaiso, Chile, causing 70k casualties. * 1959: Fafnir appears in Cairo, Egypt, causing 1.2 millions casualties. 1960's * 1963: A second Yongary, dubbed Yongary II, appears in South Africa, causing 2.7 million casualties. * 1965: The world begins to fight against the kaiju, killing Zambolar in Moscow, Russia and the Monster from The Ocean Floor in The Pacific Ocean. * 1967: Namegon appears in Berlin, Germany, causing 2.3 million casualties. 1970's * 1972: Ymir appears in California, USA, causing 2.7 million casualties. * 1975: The Deadly Mantis appears in Sydney, Australia causing 2.5 million casualties. * 1978: Gudon appears in Jerusalen, Israel, causing 1.2 million casualties. 1980's * 1980: The Giant Claw appears in Manila, Philippines, causing 2.3 million casualties. * 1983: Kaiju become more aggressive. A swarm of Giant Locust appear in Sucre, Bolivia, causing 2.3 million casualties and then mov to Chile, but the military manages to kill them. * 1985: The Paleosaurus along with another Blob, dubbed Blob II, appear in Miami, USA causing 4.7 million casualties. * 1987: Goliath appears in Shangai, China, causing 2.3 million casualties. * 1989: Quetzatcoatl appears in Bangkok, Thailand, causing 3.2 million casualties. 1990's * 1992: Ogra appears in Agaña, Guam, causing 2.3 million casualties. No help was received from the rest of the world, causing the island to collapse * 1994: The robot Jet Jaguar is created. It kills Pulgasari and Wangmagwi II in Seoul, South Korea. * 1996: Kaiju remain dormant. The Futurians appear to help the Earth combat Kaiju. * 1998: The Xiliens arrive help the Earth to fight the Monsters. 2000's * 2000: Ogra reappears in Sao Paulo, Brazil, causing 2.1 million casualties, but is killed by Jet Jaguar. * 2002: The "Anti Kaiju Squad" group is created. That same year, Reptilicus appears in Copenhagen, Denmark, causing 1.3 million casualties, but this time, The AKS fight the monster and kill it. * 2004: The H-Man appears in Tokyo, Japan, causing 10k casualties. The Kaijin was killed by a member of the Squad, who burned it to death. * 2006: Kujira Gami, Gezora, and Zigra appear in the Atlantic Ocean causing 3.4 million casualties, but are defeated by the AKS and Jet Jaguar. * 2009: Red King appears in Caracas, Venezuela, causing 2.3 million casualties. The AKS managed to injure the monster and eventually kill it. 2010's * 2011: Tsunojiras appears in Guadalajara, Mexico, causing 2.7 million casualties, Jet Jaguar appears as well, successfully injuring the monster and later killing it. * 2013: Rodan appears in Honolulu, Hawaii, causing 2.1 million casualties. The AKS manages to kill the monster. * 2015: Gogola appears in Ankara, Turkey, causing 1.3 million casualties. The Squad appears to combat it, and easily kills the monster. * 2018: The Snowmen appears in Mt. Everest, causing 50k casualties. Soldiers manage to kill the monster. 2020's * 2021: Glenn Manning appears in Florida, USA, causing 2.3 million casualties. He fights Jet Jaguar and manages to damage the robot, before being ultimately beaten to death. * 2023: An earthquake occurs in Osaka, Japan. Most believed it was a natural earthquake, until Godzilla emerged, causing 3.6 million casualties. Jet Jaguar tried to fight Godzilla, succesfully wounding the monster, but Godzilla used his Atomic Ray on the robot, destroying it. * 2024: The AKS fight the injured Godzilla on Tokyo, Japan, until he collapses, and his body was sent out to sea. * 2026: A new machine called Mechagodzilla is created, as an Anti-Godzilla weapon should Godzilla attack again. 2030's * 2034: Manda, Kemur Man, Alien Baltan II and Caltiki appear in London, UK, causing 5.8 casualties. Mechagodzilla an the AKS are dispatched to London, and manage to defeat the Kaiju. 2060's * Yapool appears and revives every kaiju, including Godzilla, creating a new era of destruction. Trivia * The series and timeline is based on Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. * Zarkorr, Gornaxis and Dogora were going to be included in the timeline but do to time limits, the monsters were scrapped. They will return in the series Category:Timelines Category:Universe 2012 Category:Optivicente765's Stories Category:Fanfiction